


(Tododeku) Hero Rivals Are Strange

by Lovely4242



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: #tododeku #Tododeku #bakugou #midoriya, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely4242/pseuds/Lovely4242
Summary: I can do it, it won't be that hard just walk up and say it.Okay....How should I say it? "Hey, Midoriya! I maybe, might have, developed a, teeny tiny, little crush... on you."NO THATS HORRIBLE I CAN'T SAY THAT TO HIM!!! SCREW IT IM NOT TELLING HIM!.....BUT I REALLY WANT TOFUUUUUUUCKOF ALL THE PEOPLE I HAD TO LIKE IT HAD TO BE IZUKU______Ever wanted to read My hero academia in a comedic sense? Look no further! Come on the journey with the socially awkward Todoroki franticly trying to confess his true feelings to his classmate Midoriya. Even when he tries his best maybe some friends can help him confess or others will be out right against it!_I promise you will not regret reading this, this story goes way deeper than you might think. Its low key cringe at first but gets good around chapter six. (Plus lots of comedy)P.s Spoilers from the anime! (you have been warned)





	1. Wanna eat lunch with me?

Izuku pov

"Hey Todoroki wait up!" I said catching up to him. He turns around and shifted his bag on his shoulder and gave me a shy smile. Todoroki and I became pretty good friends after the Sports festival. I guess you can say the one on one fight we had really changed us...well, at least it changed what relationship we had between us. 

He has been acting pretty strange around me, but I guess he's just never had a close friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" I asked. Todoroki tilted his head and look at me with questions.

"Just you?" He asked looking away.

"Oh no, it won't be just me it will also be with Iida and Uraraka" I said scratching the back of my head.

He smiled, "Okay lead the way."

I smiled at his response and grabbed his hand which felt warmer then I thought it would be.  I lead him to the cafeteria and instantly felt eyes on us as we walked together, but Todoroki didn't seem to mind, even though he was all red and flustered. I guess he was a little embarrassed.

Our hands parted as we reach the table.

"Hey! Todoroki! it's been a while," Uraraka said. 

"Todoroki will be eating with us today! I hope you guys don't mind," I said as I moved to sit down across from Uraraka.

"Not a problem, you're always welcome Todoroki, here come sit by me," Iida said gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"Oh...thanks..but, I want..to sit...next to Midoriya," Todoroki said with a faint blush.

I look towards him but he just looked away. When he does look to me I give him a smile. "Yeah! Of course you can!"

I have to admit, I'm surprised he said that I guess he really considers me his friend.

Uraraka and Iida sat on one end and me and Todoroki sat on the other. "How was your internship Todoroki?" Uraraka asked.

Me, Iida, and Todoroki shared a look of panic (because the fight with stain)

"Well..um...considering that it was my old man then pretty well I guess," Todoroki said.

I felt bad when I found out that Todoroki had to have his internship with his dad...I mean he already pushes him enough at home. Seems like all Todoroki does is hero train.

"Alright then, Iida?" Uraraka asked.

"Ahh...Let's just say it was a very enlightening experience for me! I've learned such valuable lessons I will keep with me as I develop and grow to the hero I am destined to be!" Iida said.

I then opened up my rice container realizing that Todoroki only had a water bottle. "Do you not have anything to eat?" I asked.

Todoroki just nodded and opened up his bottle.

"Here," I said handing him the other half of my rice tray. Todoroki looked puzzled and looked at me.

"My Mom made extra rice today so I might as well share it," I said looking at him.

"Thanks Midoriya," Todoroki said smiling, accepting my offer.

"Jeez...just kiss already," Todoroki and I both jerked backward and looked behind to find Denki standing there grinning.  "I mean...I'm just saying..." Denki said.

"What are you doing here Denki?" Iida asked. 

"I needed to ask Midoriya something," Denki said turning to me.  "Rumor has it that for your internship you were trained by the same person that trained All Might...is that true?" Denki said and all the eyes turned to me.

"Well...yeah...kinda... it'scomplicated... but I guess... You can say that..."  
I said stuttering. 

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THESE PEOPLE!" Denki asked.

"Well..I....All that matters is that you work hard for the top whoever is with you or without you," I said. 

"Man that answer was so unsatisfying,"  
Denki said as he walked back to his table. He sat next to Kacchan who did not seem happy and started yelling at him. I couldn't read his mouth word for word but, it was along the lines of "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING WITH SHIT NERD DEKU!" ...or something like that.

I turn back, "So what cool gadgets have you added to your hero costume?" Uraraka asked Iida.

"Well now I have a 100% no rust metal and it's now lighter to help me move around easier," Iida said.

I took out my hero notebook and wrote all the new stuff Iida was saying about his metal body suit. I have to document this. I felt a looming figure. It was Todoroki.

"What are you writing down?" Todoroki asked.

"Oh! Haha, well I take notes on everyone in our class about their quirks and costumes," I said. Todoroki just looked at the notebook with curiosity.

"Um...here's your page!" I said showing him the page I drew of him. Todoroki face went a little red and he moved the notebook closer to him. He read everything on it.

"Hey, if you want I can explain how my attacks work," he said looking at my book.

"REALLY? Would you do that for me?" I said. I can't believe this, most people get creeped out when I show them my page about them but he wants to help me!

............

"Wow! Cool Todoroki!" I said when he was done explaining all of his main attacks. "This helps a lot, thanks you!" I said closing my book.

He smiled back and he turned back to his tray of rice. "Yeah, no problem."

I started redrawing my name on the cover as it was starting to wear out.

"Um...Deku I been needing to ask...why is your notebook all burned up like that?" Uraraka said pointing at it.

"Oh well... it happened back in junior high and um.." I pause for a second "Kacchan kinda got his hands on it..." I said quietly.

There was a long pause around the table.

"Really, he did that to your book? I always knew he had a thing out for you but that's low for him even," Todoroki said while glancing to the other side of the room.

"I knew Bakugou wasn't the nicest person to you but, I didn't think he was a bully...I mean he was your friend after all," Iida said.

"Well...he did typical things bully's would do..." I said looking away.

"Like what!" Uraraka asked getting angrier with each passing second.

"Oh well, it was little stuff I guess, nothing you guys should worry about, seriously," I sad trying to brush off the subject.

"Sorry it's just that I don't know anything about you and Bakugou backstory. Besides that you were old childhood friends" Uraraka said shoving a cookie in her mouth.

"It was just a long time ago, that's all..." I said picking at my burned notebook.

"I feel like we all deserve to know what Bakugou was like..." Iida said.

I took a deep sign, "He just.. teased me, told me I was a nerdy and stupid ....told me to kill myself," I said. Maybe I should of kept that last part to myself.

Todoroki gagged on his water. "HE TOLD YOU WHAT!!!" Todoroki yelled causing everyone to look at us.

"Todoroki! It's okay just calm down" I said in a whisper tone looking around to make should Kacchan didn't hear. Todoroki sat back down with still fumes coming out of him and I had to convince Uraraka and Iida not to kill Kacchan right then and there.

Lunch was a little interesting today.


	2. What do you mean I'm nervous?

Todoroki pov

   When the bell finally rang I walked out of class and took a long yawn. I barely got any sleep last night because I was studying for that stupid quiz about Hero Laws. I hate surprise quizzes like that, it's the reason I have to stay up till 3am studying. 

I walked down the hallway and opened up my locker. I reach for the top shelf and didn't feel my lunch box. I then stood on my tippy toes to see the top shelf 

I saw absolutely nothing.......Fuck  
I was so tired in the morning that I completely forgot to make my lunch...I'm such a idiot. 

I reach for my water bottle on the second shelf and slammed the door shut.  I started walking to the cafeteria when I suddenly heard running footsteps behind me. "Hey Todoroki wait up!" I turned around to find Midoriya running towards me. My body clenched and I started turning red immediately.  Oh yeah you don't know yet...

I have a tiny crush on...

Izuku Midoriya.  

Okayyyy  
I know it's not smart to date your own classmate or hero rival buttttttttttt, what can I say...HE'S JUST SO DARN CUTE I WANT HIM ALL TO MYSELF!.  

I shifted the strap of my bag on my shoulder and step closer to him.  I couldn't help but smile. I mean, my crush decided to talk to me. 

"I was wonder if you wanted to eat lunch with me today," Izuku asked. 

W wa Wait What!!! I AM SO NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!!! IS IT A DATE! HE MEANS TALKING EATING WHAT MORE IS THERE TO SAY!!! Okay Okay Okay...Clam Down Todoroki you can do this...

"Just you?" I said with my head tilted. 

"Oh! No it won't be just me it will also be with Iida and Uraraka," Izuku said smiling. 

DAMMIT! Of course it will also be his two best friends...   
but, like I'm gonna do it...

"Okay lead the way," I said smiling. 

Izuku did a big smile like he always does and I had to stop myself from  
fainting. Then FREAKING IZUKU GRAB MY MOTHER FLIPPING HAND!!! Never in my life did I ever think I was gonna blush that hard in my life. My hand probably felt warm because I was blushing as red as a tomato.

When we entered the lunchroom it felt like no matter which way I turn there were eyes on us. Everyone was looking at us and Izuku didn't seem to mind at all while I was still blushing.

When we finally reach the table our hands parted...which I had mixed feelings about.

"Hey Todoroki it's been awhile!" Uraraka said. 

What do you mean it's been awhile??!!  
We literally see each other  everyday... I'm in your fucking class!!!

"Todoroki will be eating with us today! I hope you guys don't mind," Izuku said. 

"Not a problem, you're always welcome Todoroki, here come sit by me," Iida said gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"Oh...thanks..but, I...want to sit...next to Midoriya," I said. 

I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!!! THEY'RE ALL GONNA FIGURE OUT THAT I HAVE A MASSIVE CRUSH ON HIM!!! AND MIDORIYA WON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE BECAUSE IT WOULD BE TOO AWKWARD BETWEEN US!!! AHHHH I JUST WANT TO DIE!

I then saw Iida and Uraraka share a side smirk as they moved over to make too empty seats. Me and Midoriya on one side and Uraraka and Iida on the other.

"How was your internship Todoroki?" I immediately freeze. I quickly look around and see Midoriya and Iida having the same frantic look. (Because the fight with Stain)

"Well...um...considering that it was my old man, than pretty well I guess," I somehow manage to say. 

The rest continue talking as I took a look around the cafeteria. Bakugou was sitting with Kirsiman and Denki and seem to be having a very serious argument. I wonder what they could be talking about...probably something stupid.  

I then grabbed my water. 

"Do you not have anything to eat?" Izuku said catching me off guard. 

I just nodded and opened up my water not wanting to explain myself of what happened in the early morning. 

"Here," Izuku said while handing me half of his rice tray. I looked at him puzzled. "My mom made extra rice today so I might as well share it!" 

I think I've died and gone to heaven. Did this just happen? I happily accept his offer. "Thanks."

"Jeez...just kiss already," I jerked back along with Midoriya and turned around to find Denki smiling. "I mean I'm just saying..." 

I mean I wish, but never mind that, you can't just tell people to kiss isn't that...like...harassment?! How would that even work anyway? Will I make the first move or Izuku?! Would it be a quick peck or...something.....a...little more..................No! No! No!

I gotta stop having these thought in public. I mentally smacked myself while turning in tune into the rest of the conversation.

"Man that answer was so unsatisfying" Denki said. 

Well shit I just missed the whole entire conversation... I hope it wasn't important.

"So what cool gadgets have you added to your costume" Uraraka asked Iida.   
I then tune out again.

I don't really like adding things to my costume it just confuses people when you keep changing up your style and try to keep up with trends and stuff. It's just better to have the style you had and keep it! I know lots of people that told me that.

As I was thinking of this I see Izuku writing down something in his notebook. Now I'm interested. 

"What are you writing down?" I asked. 

"Oh well, I take notes on everyone in our class about there quirks and costumes," Izuku said. 

I looked at his notebook intensely.

DOES THAT MEAN HE HAS A PAGE OF ME??  
HE TOOK THE TIME TO STUDY ME AND LEARN ABOUT ME!!  
OMG I JUST WANT TO SEE THE PAGE SO BADLY!!

I guess Izuku sense my curiosity. 

"Um.. here's your page!"

He said as he slid the notebook towards me.  I immediately blush at the drawing he drew of me and was slightly disappointed there was no hearts around me... Well that's because he doesn't have a crush on me which I so wish he did...

I gotta talk to him more about this, okay I'll just say it. 

"Hey, if you want I can explain how my attacks work," Ahh! I said it, I said it!! 

His face immediately lit up, "REALLY? Would you do that for me?"

Oh, trust me, I'm willing to do more. 

He looked at me and his eyes were sparkling with excitement. I felt my heart rate get faster. Looking at his bright smile I feel my face get red. 

I began to talk hoping not to stutter from how nervous I am. 

.......

"Wow! Cool Todoroki," Izuku said as I finished. "This helps a lot, thank you so much!" 

I feel my face go red again as Izuku looked at me. I peel my face away from his gaze before I go completely red, "Yeah, no problem."

I smiled back and turn back to the rice as I started to feel my face getting red.

"Um Deku... I've been needing to ask...but, why is your notebook all burned up like that?" Uraraka said and I looked up at Izuku.

"Oh well...it happened back in junior high and um..." Izuku paused for a second. "Kacchan kinda got his hands on it" Izuku said quietly. 

.....THAT MOTHER FUCKER I CANT BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT TO MY IZUKU!

Okay clam down 

"Really, he did that to your book? I always knew he had a thing out for you but that's low even for him," I said while glaring at Bakugou.

"I knew Bakugou wasn't the nicest person to you but, I didn't think he was a bully....I mean he was your childhood friend after all," Iida said. 

"Well...he did the typical things bullies would do..." Izuku said. 

"Like what" Ochako said 

I could tell she was angry, as was I. 

"Oh well, it was little stuff I guess, nothing you guys should worry about, seriously," Izuku said with a smile. He was hiding something. 

"Sorry it's just I don't know anything about you and Bakugou backstory. Besides that you were childhood friends," Uraraka said.

"It was a long time ago, that's all," Izuku said picking at his notebook nervously. 

"I feel like we all deserve to know what Bakugou was like," Iida said.  

Izuku took a deep sign.  "He just, teased me, told me I was nerdy and stupid, ......told me to kill myself,"  

I gagged on the water I was drinking.   
I shouted, "HE TOLD YOU WHAT!" and everyone in the lunch room started to look at us.  

Izuku had a stressed look to his face as he said, "Todoroki it's okay! just calm down," I follow his request but, I was fully prepared to tear Bakugou apart.

I then see poor Izuku try to calm down Iida and Uraraka as I think they were already planning of where to hide the murder weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx so much!!! I legit didn't exspect 75 views on the first day!!


	3. What do you mean I'm jealous?

Bakugou pov 

"So for your Hero essay make sure you pick something that really brought you to the choice of becoming a hero something personal to you specifically," Aizawa said.

*class bell*

Everyone started shoveling out of their seats.  

"Also make sure to read chapter 14 of Hero laws for homework tonight and the final draft of the essay needs to be printed out on Friday asap," Aizawa said as everyone left the room. 

When I got out of my seat I bumped into Izuku causing all of his books to knocked to the ground. 

"YOU FUCKING NERD LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I said.

Izuku didn't look at me at all and he just focused on picking up his books.  Who does he think he is? I then saw that stupid hero journal that he carries around everywhere and I suddenly got mad.  

I then picked it up before he did and he looked up at me. 

"I see you still carry around this little stupid nerd journal," I said while fanning myself with it.  

"Give it back Kacchan," Izuku said suddenly in all seriousness.  I looked at him...I mean REALLY looked at him and realized this wasn't the same person I was speaking to a year ago.  

He really has changed....the look he was giving to me was so determined.   
"You suddenly think you're so big and mighty now, huh?" I said with a death glare at him. "All you do is write stupid little facts you already know and memorize, You don't even need it!"  I said.

"Well I guess you're right there but, I keep it for idiots, like you, who might actually find it helpful!" Izuku said.   
Di.........did...........DID HE ACTUAL JUST FUCKING SAID THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!! 

"You little..." I said while grabbing him by his collar.  

"Okayyyyyyyyyyy that's enough!" Kirishima said as he got in the middle of us.  

I dropped the journal in the process and Izuku quickly leaned down and grabbed it. 

When he got up he looked at the class window in the building and saw Todoroki leaving his locker.    
"Oh shoot" he said as he dashed out the hallway towards Todoroki.  I felt uneasy for some reason like I was suddenly sad.

"Dude what even was that?....with you and Midoriya?" Kirishima said.

 

"It was nothing let's just go to lunch" I said dragging him.  

"It was a good thing I was there! If any other student or teacher saw your ass will be in detention," Kirishima said.

"Yeah yeah you don't think I know that," I said. He was starting to piss me off. 

When we reach the cafeteria we saw Denki waving at us at our usual table.  We walked over. "Jeez what took you guys so long?" Denki asked. 

"Bakugou just had a question about the hero essay," he said, flat out lying. "What's going on with you?" Kirishima finished as we both sat down at the table.

"You guys will not believe what happened!" Denki said.

"What happened?" Kirishima and I said in unison.  

"So we were in class right..and Todoroki went to the bathroom.    
Then my pencil lead broke and I was like shit!  So I reach over to Todoroki desk to get his hand held sharpener and I see in the corner of his book a hand writing of the word Midoriya with hearts all over it!!!" Denki said. 

"Oh shit!" Kirishima said with a gasp.

OKAY! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!!!!!!!!  DEKU WAS MY ENEMY  FIRST! LIKE I CALLED DIPPS LIKE TEN YEARS AGO! AND TODOROKI SUDDENLY CREATES BEEF WITH DEKU OUT OF THIN AIR AND BECOMES HIS RIYAL AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN THERE FRIENDS AFTER THEIR REALLY EPIC FIGHT AND NOW HE HAS A FUCKING CRUSH ON HIM!!! 

"Um.. Bakugou are you okay man?" Denki said.

I didn't even realize it until I looked down but, I completely broke my metal spoon.  

"Yeah...I....I'm..fine" I said.

"Are you sure dude?" Kirishima said. 

"Ohh speaking of the two love birds!" Denki suddenly said.

I look up to find Midoriya holding Todoroki hand leading him to his table and Todoroki blushing like mad which made me want to punch his face in a wall. 

"Do you think there dating?" Kirishima said and I flinched like I was in pain. 

"No way, it would be such big news if they were," Denki said.  

"What do you think Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

"Whatever I don't give two shits about those two," I couldn't care less if they got together, Todoroki and the little nerd can do whatever they want. 

"Oh guys I have to go do something I will be right back," Denki said suddenly   
as he left our table and started to walk towards Midoriya table. 

I don't know what he said but, whatever he said sure made Midoriya and Todoroki jump backwards.  

"Honestly, I couldn't imagine them being together, it won't happen. It's too... weird," I said while eating my rice.

"Awwwwwwww!" Kirishima said with hearts in his eyes. 

"What?" I said confused.

"Someone is jealous" Kirishima said with a smirk.  After Kirishima said that I almost choked on my rice.

"Do you wanna get punched in the mouth or something?" 

"So, which one is the one you got your heart set on?" Kirishima said lifting up and down his eyebrows. 

"You're asking for a straight kick in the ass, shut your mouth," I stated flatly. 

"It's Midoriya right? He was your childhood friend you wouldn't want anyone else with him and doing stuff right!" Kirishima said.  

I then flung a spoonful of rice at him to make him shut up. Denki came back and I immediately asked, "So what was up with you and the nerd?" I said. 

"It was nothing," Denki said.

What the hell is with everyone pissing me off today?

"So do you guys know what your gonna do for your Hero essays?" Kirishima asked.

"No clue, what about you Bakugo?.........Bakugo!" Denki said.

"Huh? What?" I said.

"Were you even listening?" Kirishima asked. 

"Yeah, of course I was!" MAN I TOTALLY SPACED OUT!

"Dude are you sure you're okay? You're kinda spacey today," Denki said.

"Whatever don't worry it. What did you guys ask about again?" I said rubbing my head.

"How's your Hero essay going?" Kirishima said.

"Like you care I'm almost done with it, how about you worry about your dame selves would you?!" I say. 

They share a look between them and I scuff. 

Flashback to yesterday night 

I have no fucking clue what to write about...come on think dammit!   
I tapped my pencil at the paper again and again but, I just couldn't write anything down.  I bet everyone else is probably having a sweet time writing this while I just have absolutely nothing!  I stared at the paper for another minute until I couldn't take it. "Fuck it! I give up" I said as I pushed out of my desk on a rolling chair.  I stood up only to plop down on my bed.  
"A good night sleep should clear my head" I said as I drifted off to sleep... 

The dream that followed was..... strange

"Deku!" I said running to him.  Izuku turned around and smiled.  We were in some open field like the movies. It was pretty, I have to admit that.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you threw I wouldn't even forgive myself..." I said tearing up.

Izuku then put his hands on my cheeks.    
"Don't say stuff like that! I completely forgive you Kacchan" Izuku said smiling. 

"Midoriya..." I said with tears rolling down my face.  "I love you" I said.  

"HUH!.......listen Kacchan...I..I," Izuku said stuttering trying to pick the right words.  I then started leaning in "Wait! Kacchan," Izuku said getting all flustered.  I grabbed Izuku shoulders and I started leaning in to Izuku lips closer...and closer.

*Phone Buzzing* 

"Uhhhhhhh," I said as I woke up.  I leaned over and turned off the alarm for my phone.  "Man, my head hurts," I say rubbing my temple. Hm, I think I had a dream last night. Now if only I could.. wait, did that? Did I? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT DREAM?!

End of flashback 

"Well if you're almost done with your essay than I suppose you can help us with it, right!" Denki said.

"Dream on, no way I'm helping you guys, if yours suck I'll just make mine look better!" I said as I left the table.  

"Where are you going?" Kirishima asked.

"Bathroom," I stated as I walked away.  As I was almost out of the cafeteria I hear Todoroki yell "HE TOLD YOU WHAT!!!!" I immediately flinched from the sudden yelling and I look over to see Deku trying to calm down Todoroki who look like he was ready to murder someone.  

"I feel bad for whatever guy he's talking about, ha," I said as I walked out of the cafeteria. I then suddenly remembered my dream.   
Why was I so emotional....AND WHY WAS I ABOUT TO KISS DEKU!

"It was only a dream...it doesn't even matter..." I whispered to myself as I opened the door to the bathroom. "I'm sure it means.. nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Very new to archive 


	4. Writing essays?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing about you're feelings should come easy right?

Todoroki pov

As lunch ended Midoriya, Iida, Uraraka, and I all walked to class together. It was nice to be able to talk about things other then being a hero. For once in my life I felt like a normal kid. I always wondered what kids were like before quirks became a thing. It seems like this whole world is so focused on quirks that we can't just have a day without them.

As we were getting near our class I realized I forgot my Math book. "Oh crap! Sorry guys I forgot something, see you in the classroom," I said and started walking, but Uraraka grabbed my sleeve. "Izuku wants to come with you," Uraraka said with a wink at me. 

"What?" Izuku and I say in unison. 

"We will meet you guys in the classroom," Iida said as they both took off running leaving me and Izuku all by ourselves. I'm gonna kill them for doing this!

"Um so what did you forget?" Izuku asked and looked up at me. 

"Oh just my math book" I said as we started walking.

As we walked it felt like the quietness got heavier with each step. It was like each step was building the awkwardness and it was just waiting for someone to break it. And even to my surprise I was the one who broke it.

"I will like to apologize of what happened in the cafeteria it was very out of character for me," I said as we were get closer to my locker.

"Oh! No need to apologize! I'm happy that you care about me!" Izuku said.

Hahah, man if only he knew. 

"My lockers right up here," I said as I quickly walked to it. I opened it up fast and quickly got the math book.  I then reach to the locker door to close it but, my figures slip and the book fell out of my hands and hit the ground.Izuku then started leaning down to pick it up for me. 

"Thanks-" I start saying until I look down at the book. With just my luck it opened to the page I wrote Midoriya with a heart around it in the corner of the page. 

"Ah! I can get that no need to worry!" I say as I quickly snatch the book before he did.  Izuku look at me confused.  "Ah.... well.... you see.... Um.... there was a bug," I said as I smack the book against the ground.  

"Oh okay thanks, haha?" Izuku said confused. 

I wanna die. It would be less painful than this. "Fuck me," I say quietly. 

"Did you say something?" Izuku asked. 

"Oh nothing, crap! what time is it?" I said and Izuku got out his phone.  "Oh god it's 11:29. The bell is gonna ring in a minute," Izuku said as we bolted to the classroom and made it just in time. 

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Todoroki make sure you wash your uniform!" My sister said as I was walking up the stairs. 

"Alright!" I said. 

"Also make sure you don't leave your school notebooks on the ground I almost tripped on them yesterday," My sister said.

"Okay," I said reaching the top of the stairs.  

"Todoroki?" My sister said.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

I was taken back by her words, "I'm fine," I said. 

"Are you sure? You kinda have been acting weird lately........oh I get it....  
young love am I right?!" She said.

"SHUT UP FUYUMI!!! Since when do you care?!" I said as I slammed my door.

"He's getting to be that age...." She said as she turned back to making dinner.  

I sat down on my bed and got out my only half completed Hero essay. Half of it was the very long introduction I had because I have no clue what to actually say.  What do they even expect me to say!!?? 

OH HI I'M SHOTO TODOROKI AND BASICALLY AT BIRTH MY DAD BEEN PUTTING OVERWHELMING PRESSURE ON ME AND ALSO ABUSING ME.  HE DOES THIS SO HE MAKES SURE I WILL PASS THE NUMBER ONE HERO ALL MIGHT BECAUSE HE.....has a grudge on him...I don't fucking know AND EVERYDAY I LIVE THIS CONSTANT CYCLE OF MY DAD BEING DISAPPOINTED IN ME.. OH YEAH I FORGOT TO MENTION DO YOU SEE THAT SCAR I HAVE ON MY FACE!  
THATS BECAUSE MY MOM SAID MY LEFT SIDE WAS UNBEARABLE AND POURED BOILING HOT WATER ON ME. AND THIS IS HOW I BECAME A HERO

I shake that thought out of my head and started acting serious.  "I guess I should mention the fight I had with Midoriya at the Sports festival that really made me realize that I actually wanted to be a hero,"  I said thinking out loud 

I ended up finishing my essay pretty quick before dinner. I guess when I write about Midoriya the words just seem to flow on the page. I closed my binder and took a long yawn. I then looked at the time on my watch. 10:45pm. Ugh, I should go to bed. I got in bed and I was a lot more tired then I thought I would be. I was almost asleep when a question came into my mind. "We don't have to present these essays right?".....................  
Naw I'm sure it will be fine. I thought as I went to sleep. 

 

Bakugou pov 

"I wan't to kill myself!" I said as I broke the pencil I was holding.   
I been staring at this same paper for a hour now and haven't wrote down anything!!!!

"Okay what's something personal to me of why I wanted to become a hero..."   
I said as I taped my pencil back together. I mean I always looked up to All Might when I was little...heck me and Deku always used to get training cards of him. Fuck it I don't care anymore. I ended up writing my essay all about All Might and how I was inspired by him to become a hero.  I mentioned all the times me and Deku watch the latest news about what was going on with the heros and villains fights.  

As I finish a essay a thought came into my head." We don't have to present these right?"   
....  
"I'm sure it will be fine" I said as I got under the covers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading!!! ❤️


	5. We have to present?!

Todoroki pov

 

As I walked into class I was greeted with loud yelling and commotion. 

"I'm telling you guys it's the truth!" Sero said.  I walk over to Izuku who seemed to be interested in the conversation the class was having.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You would not believe this but, Sero said he saw Aizawa and Midnight kissing" Izuku said. 

No way! I thought as I turned in tune with the rest of the conversation. 

"I'm telling you guys!! I saw it in the window of the teacher lounge! If the bell didn't ring it looked like they would of gone further!" Sero said. 

"Do You Know How Shameful Your Being!!! Everyone Sit In Your Seats!!!" Iida said yelling.

"Are you sure it was them?" Uraraka asked doubtfully.

"Yes positive!" Sero answered excitedly.

"I hope you're all talking about something important if your not taking your seats after the bell"

Aizawa said entering the classroom. "Sooooo how was it Aiz-" Mineta started saying before Denki punched him in his side.

Everyone then took there seats. "Now regarding your hero essays," Aizawa said as he picked up the pile of papers at the front of the desk.

"Would anyone like to present?" Aizawa asked.

SILENCE~

"Well then..." Aizawa said, "Lets make things interesting, shall we?"

CRAP I was not ready to read mine.

"I'm gonna pick 5 people to randomly pick from the pile to read, if it's your own then you still read it, and if your paper doesn't get picked than congratulations. Now then..." Aizawl thought as he looked around the class.

"Momo, Todoroki, Uraraka, Ausi, and Bakugou are all gonna be reading the essays."

God dammit I thought as I was walking up in front of class. Momo went first and she picked Iida's essay which was like ten pages long. Momo started reading it and I almost fell asleep standing up because it was so boring. She was roughly on the fifth page when Aizawa finally stopped her.

"Alright that's enough... good job Iida, now Todoroki your turn" Aizawa said.

I reach in the pile and picked randomly, before I could even see who's essay it was, Aizawa said it. "Looks like you're reading Bakugous essay. Todoroki." 

I then looked at Bakugou and I swear his face went white for a second before he grabbed his essay out of my hands.

"Like hell I'm letting you read it!" Bakugou said with a slightly loud voice.

"If you don't give back the essay you're getting a failed grade," Aizawa said calmly from his desk, not even looking up from his coffee mug.

Bakugou then very aggressive gave me back the essay and stood back where he was crossing his arms. I started reading. Most of it was normal like be able to stop villains or whatever, but there was a part a paused at.

"When I was little, I always remembered being with Izuku and pretending to be heroes. We used to buy trading cards of All Might and trade them together those were the memories I cherished being young with Izuku," I finish saying the essay and looked at Izuku who seemed to be surprised as everyone else.

"Aww! How sweet of you Bakugou!" Uraraka said grinning. "I think that's the first time I ever heard Bakugou say Izuku instead of Deku" Denki said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP I JUST WANTED TO GET A GOOD GRADE THAT'S ALL! I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT THAT QUIRKLESS DEKU!" Bakugou said yelling.

"Quirkless?" Kirishima said. "What do you mean by that?" Sero said.

Bakugou didn't answer and just grabbed the essay out of my hands. I walked back to my seat and sat down. Uraraka then reach in the pile and picked Ojiro essay. (Authors note, I have no fucking clue what to say about Ojiro he literally the most boring character in Class 1 A, like he had one spotlight at the Sports festival when he helped Izuku but, it ends there) Ojiro essay was pretty basic and Ausi then reached in the pile of papers and picked Hagakure. (Author note, again I have no clue what to say about someone that's invisible P.s I totally believe in the theory that she's actual the trader at U.A that's in the manga just saying look it up) Then it was Bakugous turn... He reached in and slip out a paper.

"I have......Todoroki" Bakugou said.

 

FUUUCCCKKKK MY LIFE

 

He started reading and most of it was pretty normal, but I knew what was to come and I was dreading every second. Just like me he paused at the moment I mention Izuku......except things went off...

 

"The person that truly made me want to become a hero was..." Here it comes... "Was a... friend... of my fathers.. I.... was so inspired by him when I was little by.... always saving no matter who's in need and what the cost was," Bakugou said. He paused and looked me dead in the eyes.

THAT MOTHER FUCKER IS CHANGING UP MY WORDS!!! Should I say something!? NO I CAN'T THAT WOULD BE WAY TOO EMBARRASSING!

"Okay now that wasn't so hard was it?" Aizawa said. Bakugou was walking back to his seat when he bumped me with his elbow on my shoulder. He gave me a little smile and I held back every ounce of my strength to not punch Bakugou.

 

END OF THE DAY

As it was near the last bell of the day everyone was standing near the door and talking, while Aizawa was gone.

"I still can't believe Aizawa and Midnight kissed" Denki said.

"Yeah what do you think there kid quirk is gonna be?" Sero said.

"Isn't that a little too soo-" Kirishima was interrupted by a upper classmate opening the door. 

"Sorry to interrupt but, I over heard your conversation" she said. Some other upper classmate came up and hit her in the head "You're ruining the joke!" He said.

The girl then pushed him off and continued, "I have a hologram quirk."

KIRSTO MELLOW

QUIRK HOLOGRAM: WHO EVER SHE TOUCHES SHE CAN MAKE A HOLOGRAM OF THEM THAT LAST UP TO FIVE MINUTES, BUT THE TOUCH HAS TO HAVE BEEN TAKEN IN UNDER 24 HOURS

"What was that voice just now?" Izuku asked with a scared voice.

"I don't know let's choose to ignore," Denki said shrugging.

"So you made hologram of Aizawa and Midnight kissing?" Kirishima asked.

"Sorry it was a dare from this guy!" Mellow grabbed a boy that was behind the door and started messing up his hair. 

"Would you quit it!" The boy said trying to push away from her. "His name is Leo by the way," She said letting go of him.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but our own class is probably wondering where we are so we should be getting back,"

She dragged Leo down the hallway back to their class.

"What was that about?" Aizawa said returning to the class.

"I don't know. They will probably be important in later chapters.....oh hey the bell is about to ring," Denki said gathering his stuff.

I stayed in my seat and studied for the next Hero law test when suddenly Izuku came up to me. I closed my book and looked at him.

"Hey! I was thinking, Todoroki, what if we studied together for the next test?" Izuku asked.

Okay, okay, breath, don't freak out. I looked away and nodded not wanted to blush.... because I haven't yet this chapter I would hate to ruin my streak. "Yeah! I'm down for that," I said as clam as possible.

"Okay! We can work out the details tomorrow!" Izuku said as the class bell rang.

"Well see you tomorrow Todoroki," he said as he walked out of the class.

As soon as Izuku left the classroom I put my head down on the desk trying to avoid the hearts circle around me. I hear someone pull up a chair next to my desk and sit in it.

 

"I know you like Izuku"


	6. Is this a good thing?

Todoroki pov

 

"I know you like Izuku."

My body froze as I slowly turned my head to look at the person talking.

It was Uraraka. 

"Well...I...um.. its.its n-not...I mean...I wouldn't...say.....you see..." I said franticly in a panic (at the disco(I hate myself))

"Todoroki..." she said with a soft smile.    
I looked down at my desk trying to hide my blush.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked.

"Oh yeah totally," Iida said.

"Where the hell did you come from?!!" I yelled. 

"Hey I would watch you're mouth if I were you! Again I know who you like!"   
Iida said.

"Like who doesn't know by now.........WAIT HOLD ON DOES IZUKU KNOW!!" I yelled standing up. 

"Oh no he's more clueless than we are about his quirk One for All " Uraraka said with a slight giggle.

"What? One for... what?" I said 

"That doesn't matter, the point is he's clueless about you're feelings."

"Uuugggghh," I said as I slowly sat again with my head down. 

"He will never figure out that I like him....." I said 

"Hey it's gonna to be okay," Uraraka said as she patted my back. "In fact....we can help you."

"Huh?" I said with a look of confusion at her.

"We couldn't help but over hear that you're gonna have a study session with Midoriya right..?" Iida said with a devilish grin along with Uraraka.

"Woah, ohohoh, let's not get ahead of ourselves here!!" I said. 

"Well...are we wrong?" Uraraka said.

"Well..no."

"Wellllllll," Iida said. 

"Welllllll?" I returned. 

"We can help you out when you're with Midoriya....alone tomorrow," Uraraka said.

"We will explain it all tomorrow," Uraraka said getting up. 

"Wait! How...did you know I liked Midoriya?" I asked.

Cause damn I thought I hid my feelings pretty good. 

Uraraka and Iida looked at each other.

"Literally so many things.." Iida said. 

"Like how literally every time Deku walked in a room you would blush," Uraraka said. 

"Oh or how every time Midoriya talked to you, you would look away with embarrassment," Iida said.

"Also you only ever smile when you're looking at Deku," Uraraka said. 

"Oh Or How-"

"Okay, Okay, Okay I get it," I said cutting Iida off. 

"Sorry to say it, but Izuku hides his crazy obsession for All Might better than you hide your love for him," Uraraka giggled. 

How dare they think this is a laughing matter. 

"Well, we're gonna go, bye Todoroki!" Uraraka said in a cheerful manner. Her and Iida got up from their seats and headed for the door. She turned back, "Oh! And don't worry about the date tomorrow!" She winked and with that they were out the door. 

I think that's enough heart wrenching trauma I can take for one day. I gather my stuff and shove it into my bag. I should write about this in my diary. 

Wait I don't have a diary. 

Wait... should I start a diary?

I mean, where else am I gonna document all this stuff right? It's not like it's being written down any where (a.n. It is, right here). Actually I better not. People could read it and that would be horrible! (a.n. People are reading it, oops)

I leave the now empty school room and walk down the hall. I wonder how long we'll study tomorrow? We have a math test coming up, would he want to study a little of that too? Should I invite him somewhere after? No, that's too sudden. I should wait a little. I was so invested in my fantasy that I was waking aimlessly through the halls. I came to and looked up. I immediately froze where I was. Bakugou stud there leaning against the wall. He heard me and turned his head, his expression went grim.

No, no no no nO NO OH GOD, TELL ME HE DIDN'T JUST HEAR THE CONVERSATION I JUST HAD!!!

I avoided eye contact as he got closer. I was getting ready for something, I don't know what, but I knew something was coming. 

He stopped when he was parallel with me to my left. 

"I didn't know that little nerd meant so much to you." 

Shit shit shit shit shit. He heard everything, I know it. He knows now. The one person, besides Izuku, that I didn't want knowing. I'm so stupid, why'd I let happen?

He reached out his arm. I flinched away, but he lightly put it on my shoulder.

"That essay was powerful stuff."

He pushed off my shoulder with his hand and walked away without another word. 

I didn't breath for what felt like eternity. He didn't hear it, he was talking about the essay. I could physically feel my heart go to my throat when he put his hand on my shoulder and I felt it drop to my stomach when he mentioned the essay. If he had heard, what would he have done? Would he have told Izuku? Would he have cared? UGH! It doesn't matter! He doesn't even like him! Right?

I look to my feet, am I even capable of walking? I can't feel anything beside my heart racing. This is definitely going in my diary. 

............

I arrive home to a silent house and immediately go to my room. I jump on my bed. How do I feel right now? What am I supposed to feel right now? Izukus best friends now know about my crush, am I supposed to feel excited about this? Scared? Both? I can't really decide, but it's something.

But I don't get it, we are studying tomorrow, which don't get wrong, I'm pretty stoked about it. But it's about Hero Laws. Now I always study for tests because my dad wouldn't have it any other way. But Izuku basically eats, sleeps, and breaths these Hero Laws. It's been written into his DNA by now. So why would he want to study stuff he doesn't need to? He's just be wasting time? Wouldn't he? 

He's so weird. 

And cute. 

I love him.


	7. Study date?

Todoroki pov

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I said panting, running through the halls of the school. I just had to be late! This is so unlike me, to just sleep through my alarm. I guess I was pretty stupid for staying up till 3:00am. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't sleep! I was just too worried about today. This is not great start at all! 

I reach the door right at the bell and open it still out of breath. Aizawa looked up from his book he was reading at his desk to see who it was that was late. When he saw who it was he returned to the book. "You're late, Todoroki."

I bowed in his direction, "I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again."

He signed, "I'll excuse it this one time, take your seat."

Dang, that was too close. I can't risk getting a detention on the same day as my date- I..I mean- my st-study session! 

My eyes glance to Izukus seat. Maybe seeing him will make my day better. But..? WHAT!? 

He's not here? I stand for a moment in shock, I'm so used to seeing his cute eager face buried in his notebook. Or smiling while talking to Uraraka and Iida. My heart begins to hurt and my chest feels tight. I look franticly to Iida and Uraraka. They have the same puzzled look I do. 

WHAT THE HECK MIDORIYA!? I was so worried about being late and you just decided to leave me at the altar like this? What about later today? Does this mean it's cancelled? I feel my heart sink more. I didn't know how excited I was about it until it wasn't going to happen anymore. 

I reach my seat. My mood had completely changed. I didn't think it could've had this big of an affect on me, but I was really looking forward to it. I sigh and see Uraraka turn in her seat and look to me. She mouthed "Maybe next time," all I could do was give her a wimpy smile. 

...........

I didn't really pay attention to the lesson. I wish I could know why he wasn't here. I know it's something like he's just sick. But UGGGHHH!! Why can't I get over it?? The first break session starts with the signal of the bell. Most kids file out into the hall but I stay in my seat. I can hear Uraraka move a seat to sit by me. 

I whip the sad look off my face, "Hey Uraraka," I say as happily as I could manage. 

She pats my shoulder, "Hey! Don't worry about it!" She says smiling. "Knowing Deku, he's taking off because he must be really sick. He wouldn't dare miss a day here unless he absolutely had too!" 

"Yeah, you're right, bad timing I guess." 

"And trust me, there are gonna be plenty more tests to study for later." She said smiling. 

I didn't think it was possible but she did manage I bring my mood up. I guess this isn't to much of a bad thing. I definitely didn't feel prepared for the dat- study session. My heart would have been racing the entire day if it was still on. I was gonna be a nervous wreck during it too! At least now I can go home and watch some an-

"Oh my gosh!" Uraraka said shacking my shoulder breaking my train of thought. "Look!" She just about shoved her phone in my face out of excitement. It was a text from Izuku! WHAT

"Hey Uraraka, can you give my number to Todoroki?" 

WHAT!? OH GOD!! I WANTED IT TO GO FAST BUT NOT THIS FAST!! 

"Give me your phone!" Uraraka said. I quickly followed her orders. She added Izukus number into my phone. 

I felt my heart rate get faster and I started breathing more heavily. He isn't even here, but he still has this effect on me. I was handed back the phone. 

I looked a the contact name. 'Future Husband'. God, I hope so. I look up to her and she has the biggest grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile as well. 

I start typing my text. Okay, okay, this is only, maybe the biggest moment of my life? So this text has to be perfect. "What should I say," I ask Uraraka.

"Oh! Maybe something like, 'ARE YOU OKAY??' Or maybe 'heyy, how's it going ;)' or something like-" 

I cut her off, "Those are horrible."

"Yeah, I was just messing with you," she laughed. "Just be chill and say that it's you, but also ask if he's doing okay!"

Okay, I type it out. "How does this sound? Hey, Midoriya. This is Todoroki. Is everything okay?" I mean I can't sound too desperate. 

"Yeah!! That's good! Send it!"

I sent it and felt my pulse through my entire body. My cheeks felt hot. I turned my phone off and set it face down on my desk. I brought my knees up the my chest and hugged them. I put my face down into them. I was almost shacking. Then my phone buzzed. 

"Ahhh! Answer! See what it says!" Ochako said shacking me. 

I looked at the phone. "Oh yeah! Sorry I'm not in school. I'm feeling a lot better since this morning, but still I don't feel like going out to study." I said reading the text aloud to Uraraka. I felt disappointed. Yeah I wasn't expecting much but I still wanted to see him. At least have to worry about making a foul of myself in front of him today. 

As I was still holding the phone it buzzed again. I read it out loud. "But, if you want," I paused, no way, "you can come over to study at my place?" I was in shock over what I was reading. 

Uraraka gasped. "Oh my god! Say yes! Say you'll go!" 

I stuttered, "Wha.? I, no way, I can't.." but Uraraka grabbed my phone and got up to walk away. "Wait! No!" I said following her. I reached out my arm to grab her shoulder, but she turned around and faced me. 

"This is for your own good," she said as she hit my extended arm. I immediately felt weightless. 

She didn't. 

She walked out of my reach. I tried to move forward, exhausting myself, but it was hopeless. I can't use my quirk, unless I want to obliterate the classroom. She won this one. 

"There! It sent it!" She said and turned back around. "Release!"

I fell to the ground and had the wind knocked out of me. I slowly got up panting and leaned on my knees. "What did," I painted again, "You say?" 

"I said you'd be over right after school ended!" She said giggling at the end. 

I looked to the ground still bend over. Oh dear lord. I faced her again, "I can't believe you've done this," my face went to the ground. 

"Sorry! But you'll thank me later, I know it!" She put my phone in front of my face. I saw the text that she sent. All I did was stare. I took the phone in my hand and as I was looking at it, Izuku replied. 

"Great! See you then!" I felt my heart beat again. 

...........

Iida gagged on his drink and coughed getting water all over the lunch table. "You did what?!" He said looking back and forth between Uraraka and I. "Are you okay with this?" He asked me. 

"I don't really have a choice, it's not like I can't go," I said looking down in embarrassment. 

"Well maybe this is good," Iida said while taking in a mouth full of salad. "Pretty sure you wouldn't have done it if Uraraka didn't." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said. 

"And besides!" Uraraka added, "He's just as big as a nervous reck as you are, maybe not about the same things though."

"That's encouraging," I sarcastically said. 

..........

It was already the last class of the day and Iida and Uraraka gave all the peep talking I need. Not even sure if it helped being that I'm still just as nervous as I was. Izuku texted me his address during lunch. 

"Okay, you have a hero law test tomorrow, it's three chapters combined so make sure you study. That's all I have so you're dismissed," Aizawa said as he went into his sleeping back. The room filled with cheering and happy chatter. 

What? We still have 30 minutes, I need more preparation time! Everyone started moving, but I stayed mostly put just watching them all. 

Momo hit my shoulder bringing me back to reality, "Todoroki, come on, class ended early."

First of all, OW. And second, "I wasn't spacing out! I was, just thinking."

"Whatever man," she flung her bag over her shoulder and walked away.

Uraraka and Iida came walking over. 

"Hey! Half an hour closer, you'll have to give me the entire story in detail tomorrow! I was just planning on ease dropping if you guys went to the library, but I won't go as far as to follow you to his home," she said scratching the back of her head. Iida gave me a thumbs up. 

I smiled at both of them, "Thanks for the support, guys."

"Aww! You're welcome Todoroki!" Uraraka grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Go get em!" She pushed me forward. I smiled and looked back at them. 

Okay, time to mentally prepare myself. How should I greet him? I stop while walking in the hallway to practice. 

"Hey Midoriya, lets have a good study session! I know we can both pass!" I say acting it out. No, maybe more like, "Hey. Midoriya," I figure gun towards where Izuku would be, "how you doin?" 

I pause a second holding the finger gun position. I then slap myself in the face using both hands. "God, I have no idea how I'm supposed to do this." I continue to walking. This time. Normal. 

..............

"Okay, 11503, 11505, ah! 11507," I say as I arrive at Izukus home. It's small and cute. Painted white with a box garden in the front. Exactly the kind of house I'd imagine. How cute. I go to the door and put up my fist to knock but stop short. 

I feel my heart beat again. I take a deep breath. "Okay, maybe I should go, he won't be too disappointed," I say and turn around. I start walking away.

"Ha, I wish I could do that," I turn back to his house and walk up to the door again. I raise my fist to knock, but stop short. Just do it, come on! It's not that hard to knock on a door. Okay. I'll close my eyes and pretend it's someone else's door. I close my eyes. I knock three times. 

AHHHH! I did it! I can't believe I did it. I look around. It's not to late to run away. Quick! I'll run and dive behind that bush and when they open the door they won't be able to see me! I gotta act fast before-

The door opened, "Todoroki?"

It's too late. 

I face the door again. "Ah, hello Mrs. Midoriya," I say grinning.


	8. Dinner Date!?

Todoroki pov

"Todoroki?" 

I turned and faced the door. "Hi Mrs. Midoriya!" I started to walk forward. How do I greet my future husbands mother? A hand shake? 

Yeah. 

I extend my hand, "it's nice to meet you-" 

She pulled me into a hug. I was shocked, and stayed stiff for a second. 

"It's nice to meet you too!" She said squeezing me, "Izuku talks about you all the time, I'm so happy he has such a good friend!" 

Izuku... talks about.... ME!? 

I hugged her back. My pulse got faster and she probably felt it. "I'm happy to be his friend too." 

She let go and lead me into their house. I was in a hallway with doors along the side. I saw a staircase in the back. Wow, I'm in his house, this is a weird feeling, but not a bad one. Oh, I should say why I'm here early.

"Mrs. Midoriya."

"Yes Todoroki?" She answered. 

"Aizawa let us out half an hour early, which is why I'm here sooner than expected."

"Oh! That's fine! Izuku is up stairs in his room, you'll know which one is his when you go up there!" She said and went into the kitchen. "He is probably sleeping right now, but you can knock on the door and he'll wake up! I'll be in here if you boys need me!" She went behind the door to the front room and kitchen, but left it open. 

Okay, up the stairs. I take a step, and then another. Oh man! Izuku takes these steps everyday! Okay, I'm weird as hell, I'm stopping. 

I reach the top and turn into another shorter hall way with a few doors. I look at each one, she said I'll know which one is his? How am I suppose to- oh I see it now. He has a little All Might sign with his name on it. He's so adorable, do I pick em or what?

I reach my hand up to knock. My heart was in my throat and my breathing got heavy. This door is WAAAY harder to knock on than the front door. I hold my breath as I knock. I did three fast knocks. God I'm so nervous, I could pass out. I hear a yawn through the door. Oh my god. I cover my mouth to stop my intense shaky breathing. I hear his foot steps forward to the door. Oh no! Present yourself! I put my hands at my sides. My heart still in my throat and I hold my breath. 

"Mom.. I told you to get me up when Todoroki got here." He said through the door. 

I take in a shacky breath. His voice was so exhausted from waking up. I stumble back a step. The door knob started turning. It slowly opened to revel a tired Izuku rubbing his eye with his free hand. He was dressed head to toe in pajamas...

All Might pajamas. 

I was just looking at him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were puffy. He had the major bed head too. He definitely looked sick. But he was still adorable. It felt as if my heart stopped beating. I was slowly breathing in and out taking everything in. 

The tired Izuku opened his eyes and was starring at the ground. He saw my feet and got stiff. He slowly panned up, realizing that I, was indeed, not his mother. He stopped when our eyes met and slowly processed that it was me. It was like time froze. My cheeks started to feel like fire.

He took in a breath and his eyes got bigger. "TODOROKI!" He quickly looked down at what he was wearing, "AHHH," he went behind the door and slammed it. 

The door slamming felt like time starting again. 

"Ah, sorry! I'll... I'll be out soon! Just let me, um," I heard a rustling in the room. 

HES EMBARRASSED! 

I just saw him, in his pajamas. I'll admit, I'm embarrassed too, mostly for him because I know how he doesn't like when people find out about his... hobbies. I looked down and covered my smile. 

THAT WAS SO UNBELIEVABLY CUTE

He opened the door again, closed it behind him and leaned against it. This time wearing a plan white tee and red track shorts. "Ah, sorry, I guess I lost the track of time when I was sleeping." He said scratching the back of his head looking down. 

HE IS BLAMING HIMSELF FOR ME BEING EARLY!!!

"No! it wasn't that at all!" He looked at me. "Aizwa let us out early, but I just came over, I'm beginning to think I should have just waited," I said with a slight laugh. 

"Oh, that's okay Todoroki, don't worry about it, the more time you're here the better." He said messing with the hem of his shirt. 

Breath in. 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lord help me. 

He starting walking to the stairs leaving me where I was. 

"Well, all my stuff is down stairs," he turned back to me, "Are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah," I said.

Uuuuugh!! FOCUS!!! You need to look cool! 

Okay, that's aiming too high. You need to be realistic Shouto. I'll just aim for being mediocre. 

I'm not gonna learn anything during this study session, am I? But did I even think I would? I mean, how am I supposed to focus when Izuku is basically 6 inches away from me at all times? 

We went down stairs into his kitchen and living room area. He picked up his bag. Izukus mom was putting away groceries taking up the table. "Um, right here is fine," he walked to his coffee table and sat on the floor. I did the same. 

"You didn't go over anything in school today, did you?" he asked me taking out his stuff. 

"Oh, uh, well we did, but you can copy my notes."

..........

Our study session went on normally. Well as normally as my social anxiety would let it. Obviously I was screaming on the inside the entire time. But it was clear that Izuku was getting progressively more tired as time passed bye. 

We were in the middle of hero law review when his mom came back in. 

"Izuku, you know your cousin Hanako?" She said walking to get her purse sitting on the counter. 

He looked up, "Yeah, of course I do, isn't her birthday soon?" 

"Exactly! I'm going out for a little to get her gift," she used her quirk to float her bag toward her. "I'll be back in a little, and start with dinner, Todoroki, you're staying for dinner right?"

Huh?

AHHHHH 

DINNER

WITH

IZUKU

YES

WAIT

NO

THATS SCARY

FUCK

"Yeah, I'd love to stay," I said smiling.

WHY'D I SAY THAT. 

I CANT STAY. 

"Okay!" She walked over to Izuku and kissed the top of his head. 

Wish I could do that. 

"I'll pick stuff up for dinner as well, make sure you keep taking in fluids Izuku," With that she was out the door. 

Come to think of it, Izuku has a great relationship with his mother. I always knew he didn't have many, if any friends growing up (if you can even count Bakugo) so they must have gotten close. 

Izuku yawned. I wonder if he's feeling any better. 

..... or, you know, I could just ask him. 

"Are you feeling any better?" 

"Oh yeah! I should get some water though," he said and stood up and I followed. 

As he was filling his glass with water, he turned to me. "I forgot to tell you, but I liked your hero essay."

HE REMEMBERED 

"I'm glad you were able to find motivation somewhere."

HE'S TALKING ABOUT THE PART I MENTIONED HIM IN. 

Okay! Chill. 

Of course he'd be glad he motivated me-

"They sound like an amazing person."

Huh? The fuck is he talking about. "Come again?"

"Your dads friend, the one who motivated you," he said slightly confused. 

Processing...

...

DAMMIT, THATS RIGHT! THAT SHIT HEAD CHANGED MY WORDS. I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING. 

I breath in...

...

I CANT SAY IT. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM? 'HEY IZUKU, YOU'RE THE WHOLE REASON I AM ABLE TO STICK IT TO MY DAD AND YOU MADE ME REALIZE IM MY OWN PERSON. IM BASICALLY NOTHING WITHOUT YOU' 

I HAVE TO TELL HIM. 

"Oh, yeah, you're right, they made a huge impact on me, bigger than anyone knows. I aspire to be like them."

FUCK I CHICKENED OUT. 

"They must be really cool."

"Actually it was you," is what I wanted to say

"I'd like to meet them." 

FUCK

"You should. Without them I wouldn't be who I am today. They mean a lot to me. You actually remind me of them a lot, your demeanor and beliefs. It's like you're the same person," that's close enough to telling him, right?

"Wow. Thank you Todoroki," he looked away from me, "That means a lot coming from you."

Thank god he's looking away right now because I'm pretty sure my face is more red than my left side hair. 

"I was kinda upset with the sharing of my essay, I rather keep that stuff personal," I laughed. 

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be ashamed of that kinda stuff," Izuku said with a somewhat straight voice. 

Oh?

"If that's how you feel, no one should make you feel bad for it."

Oh really?

"Well if that's the case, than why were you embarrassed when I saw you in an All Might Onesie?"

Izuku froze, "Ahh, I, I," Izuku said straightening up then hunching forward and turning his head to me, "It-it was a matching two piece!"

I started to laugh almost uncontrollably while Izuku tried to defend himself. 

"It's just that you came earlier than expected! And I was surprised that you were here, and it was just because they were my pajamas not because they were All Might-"

"No, no," I laughed, "Its okay!" I took a breath in, "What you said applies there too." Then without thinking, I extended my arm, and put my hand on the top of his head. 

I was still softly laughing when I realized it. 

My God, I can't believe I did that. 

I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT!

HES GONNA THINK IM SO WEIRD!

It's okay it's okay, play it off. 

I slowly started to lift my hand up. 

But

Izuku lifted his head as if to keep my hand on top for only a few moments longer, until I brought my hand back to my side. 

I caught a glimpse of his face, and he was still smiling and laughing along with our conversation. 

Fuck, I feel my face blushing so I look away. 

"I guess I shouldn't care what others have to say, but people think it's childish," Izuku continued with a slight laugh. 

"Well I think it's cute," I said quietly. 

Wait, did I say that out loud. 

I didn't right?

I look toward Izuku. 

Yeah. 

His face gives it away. 

I definitely said that out loud. 

Fuck

Well, it's over, we had a good run. Better luck next time. It's been real, it's been good. Goodbye for now. I have no hope, I can't save myself. 

"The taste of your lips I'm on a ride! You're toxic I'm slippin' under!"

my... PHONE! BLESSED ALL HOLY BEINGS FOR THIS SAVING GRACE!

I pull out my phone from my pocket and it's... Uraraka?

It doesn't matter, I'll take it. 

"Sorry I have to take this," I lied. I answered the phone and started walking to the hallway. "Hey dad."

"Hey dad?" She answered. 

I shut the door behind me, "Uraraka! Oh my God, I don't know what compelled you to make this phone call but thank the LORD you did."

"What the heck happened?" 

"It's too long for the phone right now, but I have to stay out here longer so the tension subsides," I whisper loudly into the phone. 

"So the tension subsides!? WHAT'S GOING ON?" 

"I, listen, okay, I maybe, might of, accidentally, called Izuku... cute.."

"YOU WHAT! WELL? WHAT DID HE DO?"

"That's when you called!"

"FUCK!"

"No, no! It was a good thing, his reaction... wasn't the greatest."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Well, I don't know, he was kinda... taken back and I didn't even mean to say it, just... ugh! It was going so well and I had to mess it up." I slapped my face. 

"IS HIS MOM THERE, SHES COOL TALK TO HER!"

"We're alone."

"AHHHHH!! GET. BACK. IN. THERE!"

"No! It's only been maybe 30 seconds, that's too soon!"

"So you know, the more time you spend out there, the more time he has to think about what you just said..." Uraraka stated. 

Fuck. 

I gotta get back in there. 

"Okay fine, but how?"

"That's tricky," she said, "Start with an apology then mention something that happened today, to get him to focus on something else."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter, just something, okay? 

"Alright! Fine! I'll think if something, I gotta go."

"Okay! Good luck in there!" 

I hung the phone up and faced the door. 

Okay, here we go. 

I opened it and walked in, "Sorry about that."


	9. Love sick!

Todoroki pov 

"Sorry about that," I said walking in and slipped my phone into my pocket. I looked up to see where Izuku was, but I didn't see him? "Midoriya?"

"I'm right here!" I saw his hand shoot up. He was laying on his couch. 

I walked over, "Are you okay-?" 

Izuku looked tired. The illness must of had him spent. He had one arm resting above his head and the other on his lower chest. One leg was straight and the other one was bent and leaning against the back of the sofa. His shirt came up slightly showing his lower stomach. 

My god. 

This is a cruel test. 

For the love of everything under the sun.... Do. Not. Stare. 

"I'm fine, just feel a little whipped out, that's all." He said as I sat down on the floor in front of the sofa and brought my knees to my chest. I rested my arms and head on them. "How was the phone call?"

I froze. What am I gonna say? I can't tell him I was talking to Uraraka about him-

"With your dad."

SHIT! That's right! I said "Hey Dad" so he wouldn't know. Come to think of it, that was a mistake, I could have said Uraraka wanted to know if we had homework or something like that. Maybe I could have even said she wanted to know how Izuku was doing.

Well, it's too late for that. 

"He was just checking in. Hey may be a horrible person, but he's a horrible person that still cares about his kid."

"I know this isn't my place, but," he yawned, "How has he reacted, to everything?"

I stared at the table with all our school supplies. "The scumbag couldn't be prouder of me. When he found out I was part in defeating Stain, he couldn't care less about the back lash he got. Though he was upset with me losing the Sports Festival, he happy I used my left side. He thinks it's because I've expected him or something," I shifted around my arms. "But, it's not that." I paused. "I've yet to say thank you."

Should I say it? I think I need to tell him. 

I'm doing it. 

Here I go. 

"Without you I don't think I could have done it. Confront my father and deal with him."

Okay, I'm not about to get too too gushy. 

"It wasn't until what happened in our one on one battle that I was able to view my quirk the way I do now. I owe you a lot."

Okay, I have to tell him. I don't know how he'll take it. 

"I should have told you sooner, but I was never motivated by a friend of my dad. When Bakugo was presenting, he changed my words. It was actually you that I mentioned. I have no idea of knowing why he did that, but I thought you should know, after all you've done for me."

OH MY GOD I DID IT! 

.....

WHY ISN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING? DOES HE THINK I'M WEIRD? 

I'LL LET HIM TAKE HIS TIME

.........

STILL NOTHING???

I turn around and look at him, "Midoriya..?"

....

HES ASLEEP!! 

His eyes were shut and he was breathing in and out slowly. 

Dang it Izuku! How much of that did you hear? God I hope he didn't hear that last part! I turn back facing the table. 

I can't believe I almost told him!

I turn back to the sleeping Izuku. He's... cute. I felt my cheeks blush. Dang it! At least he's not awake. 

I reach up with my hand slowly and move a piece of hair with my finger that was cover part of his face. 

Hoe don't do it. 

I reach up again and barely brush his skin. 

Oh my god. 

Izukus eyes start to flutter open. 

OH NO!!! NO NO NO NO

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. 

*SMACK*

AHHHHH! 

Izuku, now fully awake, leans up and brings his hand to where I hit him. He looks at me, and mentally says through his facial expressions, What the fuck Todoroki?

"Ahh, I, um, there was a bug," I barely stuttered out. 

".... Ah, I see, thanks," he said as he watched me wipe the fake big on my shirt. 

THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM EVER GETTING INVITED OVER!!!

"Um, what time is it?" Izuku asked. Fully sitting up. 

Telling time, at least I can't fuck that up. 

"It's quarter past 5," I said after looking at my phone. 

"Okay, my mom should be home soon."

"Really? She only left like 5ish minutes ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know, but the author doesn't know how else to further the plot," he said moving his feet to the floor. 

And with that, we heard the door unlocking and the bright faced Mrs. Midoriya walked in with bags in her arms. 

"Hey, Izuku baby, can you help me with the bags really quick?"

He got up and went to his moms side. I got up as well. 

"May I help with anything?" I said walking over. Izuku looked up to me and gave a shy smile which made my heart leap. 

"If you don't mind! It would be a such a good help, thank you!" She handed me some bags. "Those can just go in by the fridge."

Oh boy, now I get to have dinner with them. 

I don't think I'm ready for this.


	10. Can't think straight!!! Literally!

Izuku pov

"Okay, that should be everything!" My mom said opening the fridge to put away the last of the groceries. "Thanks for your help Todoroki! That was very nice of you."

Todoroki looked down and smiled, "It's no problem."

I smiled towards him but he didn't seem to notice. "We can go clean our supplies up," I said to my mom. 

"Okay! Dinner won't take long so hold tight for a few!"

I turn to Todoroki who was leaning on the counter. He looks up, "Can I use the bathroom real quick?" 

"Yeah, it's the first door up stairs," I say and walk to the table with our supplies. 

"Thanks," he said as he left. 

I hope Todoroki is okay. 

 

Todoroki pov in the bathroom

 

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*breaths*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

Izuku pov

I'm sure he's fine. 

He's just been slowly coming out of his shell. He's been so nervous the entire time. 

I smiled

It's been very amusing. 

I guess he's not used to being a close friend to someone. 

His face when he saw my pajamas was priceless. He was blushing so hard I almost felt bad for him. It was like he was more embarrassed then I was.

And studying went fine, even though we really didn't need too review. I just wanted an excuse to hangout with him. 

The one thing I can't get past was when we took a break. 

He put his hand on top of my head, which was okay, don't get me wrong, but I felt... weird? I don't know, I tried to play it off so he wouldn't think too much of it. 

But then

He called me cute. 

My stomach twisted. 

Am I getting sick again?

Todoroki walked back in and I looked toward him. 

Do.. I...?

Todoroki made eye contact with me. His expression went soft as soon as he saw me

I felt my face blush and looked away. 

.........

No, there's no way. 

He's my friend. 

I'm just....

Embarrassed.

Yeah, that's all. 

Embarrassed.

Okay, that doesn't matter anymore. Just focus on something else. 

I started gathering my things again. Todoroki came over and sat down next to me and started grabbing his things as well. 

Now, let me think, where are my index cards? 

I glance across the table until I spot them. I reach out for them, but Todoroki reached out for them as well and I ended up grabbing his hand. 

"Uh, um, my bad," I said and let go of his hand.

Todoroki slightly laughed, "It's okay, these are yours, it's my mistake."

My breathing went slightly funny. Could it be my illness again?

I took the index cards from his hand and we barely touched fingers. 

But I got the same feeling. 

............

We finished cleaning our school supplies and I started to set the table. My mom refused to let Todoroki help because he was the guest so he was sat at the table waiting. 

"Izuku can you come here for a second," my mom said in front of a boiling pot. 

"Yeah, what is it?" I say walking over. 

"I just need you to get a bowl of ice water."

"Okay," After grabbing a bowl I look to the freezer for ice, but the bin was empty, "Hey, mom, I think we're out of ice."

"Oh no! Really?" She said turning around. 

I gave a slight nod and then heard Todoroki stand up. 

"Please, allow me," he said and came over to the bowl in my hands. I held it out and he created ice in his palm and dropped it in. 

I hope he washed his hands. 

"Thanks, Todoroki, that quirk comes in handy sometimes," I said to him. 

"Are we having cold soba?" He asked. 

"Yeah, we are," I said as he walked back to the table and sat down. 

"It's my favorite."

I watched him as he fumbled with his hands. A small smile came to his face. 

My breathing got hard for a second. Will I ever get over this stupid illness?

...........

It was around 8 when dinner ended. I helped my mom clean and Todoroki gathered his stuff. 

He stud up and put his bag over his shoulder. He walked over to my mom, "Thank you for having me over, and for dinner as well." 

"Thank you for coming over! You're welcome anytime!" My mom said and hugged him. 

He gave a simple thanks and we both walked outside. 

"Are you feeling up for class tomorrow?" Todoroki said stepping down to the sidewalk outside. 

"Yeah! I feel a lot better since this morning, you'll definitely see me there tomorrow."

"That's good, I'll see you later then," he said and turned away to walk back home. 

"Right! Get home safely!" I went back into the front door. 

I don't get it..

Why do I still feel.... weird?

 

 

Todoroki pov

 

THATS WAS THE SINGLE MOST HORRIBLE YET TERRIFIC MOST AMAZINGLY PAINFUL NIGHT OF MY LIFE!!!!!

IT WAS LIKE I COULDNT BREATH HALF THE TIME

I turn around

I'm out of sight right? They can't see me?

I take in a huge breath.

I don't think I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight. 

I start walking again but I pass a house with screams coming from the inside. 

"SCREW YOU STUPID DEKU!"

Ahh, that must be Bakugos house, more charming than I would think.


	11. New boy in love...

Bakugou pov

"UUUGH WHAT YEAR IS IT?" I wake up. 

Oh, okay, it was just a dream. I look around. 

Yes, this is my room. 

All right time to start my morning routine. 

First things first. I go to the roof and gaze into the rising sun. I rip off my shirt and flex every muscle. 

I scream, "SCREW YOU DEKU, YOU STUPID QUIRKLESS BASTARD!"

He may have a quirk now, but it's tradition. 

Next I shower in ice cold water. I like the sting. Makes me feel manly. 

After that I have my breakfast, usually eggs and bacon. I cook them using EXPLOSIONS. I've broken 17 counters already. Worth everyone. My mother is proud. 

Then I get dressed. This part is normal, I care about how I look. 

Finally comes my hair, the most important part. I use a protective hairspray and then EXPLODED MY FUCKING HAIR. That's the only way to do it right. 

And my routine is done. 

I grab my bag and walk down stairs, my mom is sitting at the island sipping coffee. Black coffee of course, mothers not a whip. 

"Come look at this," she said waving me over. 

I walked over and look at the item in her hand. It was a... photo?

It was me and that deku fuck. We were about 4 years old when the picture was taken. Back then we were good friends before I got my quirk. But of course after I got mine I couldn't be hanging out with some QURIKLESS LOSER. 

We were trick or treating in the picture. Both of us were wearing All Might costumes. But of course mine was better. 

"That's a old one," I say to my mom getting a closer look. 

"Yeah, it is. I remember that night. It was that day you and him got lost in the woods because you were on one of your hero patrols," she said. 

I scuffed, "Ha, is wasn't my fault! It was all stupid Dekus. He said we shouldn't do it and of course I had to contradict him!"

"Ha! You and that big ego of yours!" She laughed. 

"Hey! My egos just the right size for someone as awesome as me!"

"Okay, okay. Well I think you should keep the photo," she held it up to view it better. "It's good a memory. He's such a good friend of yours and just look how cute the both of you are!"

I grabbed the photo from her, "Well that's in the past," I shove the picture into my pocket, "I'm only looking ahead right now, but I have to get going."

"Yes, you're right," she kissed the top of my head, "Be good!"

"Yeah, I will." I walked out the front door. 

I took out the photo again. 

Hm

Stupid Deku. 

.......

 

I got to school before most of the class and just took my seat first thing. I pulled out my notebook and set the photo down inside. I flipped it over. 

Huh? My mom didn't label it. She usually labels every photo. 

I took the liberty myself to label it. 

"Me and Izuku, Halloween year 'XX" 

That should be fine. 

"What you got there?" Kirishima said grabbing and shacking my shoulder. 

"Huh? Nothing!" I slam the notebook close. 

"Aw, come on, you can show me!" He said putting his arm over my shoulders. 

"Yeah right, get lost before you get a foot up your ass!" I grabbed the notebook again and moved it on top of my other belongings. 

"Alright, but I'm not giving up!" He said walking away with a wink. 

More and more students were coming in. I always try and beat Deku here, to show my dominance as a superior student, so it's not weird that I'm here before him. But still, he's usually here by now. 

Aizawa walked in and took his seat and just about everyone else in the class did as well. Deku was still missing and one other person. 

Todoroki. 

UNBELIEVABLE THEY THINK THEY CAN JUST SKIP? DO THEY THINK THEY'RE THAT GREAT?

The last bell chimed and the door slid open. It revealed a panting Todoroki. 

Aizawa looked to him, "You're late, Todoroki."

"I'm sorry Sir, it won't happen again."

"I'll excuse it this one time, take your seat." 

Hm, unbelievable, special treatment for the pros kid. 

I saw Todorokis eyes glance over to me. 

THE FUCK DOES HE WANT? ILL FIGHT HIM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW- 

Wait he's looking at Dekus seat. 

........

WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE WANT WITH DEKU HUH? THIS STUPID LITTLE CRUSH OF HIS WHAT THE FUCK. 

....

Class went by slowly. It is not like I don't enjoy learning or don't pay attention, it's just always slow in the morning before Hero Training class. And today we aren't going to the field. 

But now it's lunch. I stand and stretch from my desk and walk into the hall. 

"Bokugo! Come on! It's chocolate cake day!" Kirishima said coming up behind me putting me in a head lock. 

I hunch over building up anger, "Aye! You better get off if you know what's good for ya!" 

"Gees, Bokugo, you seem more up tight than usual. What's going on?" 

ALRIGHT! "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU ROCKY ASS!"

He let go started laughing... LAUGHING! He's asking for it now. 

"Okay, well, I'll let you figure it out on your own. I'm gonna save you a seat so you better show up!" He walked away. 

Hhm

There isn't anything wrong with me. 

Stupid Deku. 

............

After lunch I just sat there the rest of the day. I'm too pissed off to do anything. And it pisses me off even more that Kirishima can read my mood so easily. Well at least I can just go home and study soon. I'll work out before that probably. 

I went to get the photo out of my books again. I slyly reach in. But don't feel.. anything?

What?

The photo is gone. 

WHAT

WHERED IT GO??

I look to the floor but I don't see it. Everyone started standing up all the sudden. 

"Huh? What's going on? We still have 30 minutes?" 

"Weren't you listening? He ended it early because we're done for the day," Sero said standing up. 

Shit, I have to find that photo before I go. I'll just wait in the hall until everyone's gone. I get up and step out in the hall. Todoroki came out after me. 

I shot him a death glare but he just brushed past me. 

DOES HE THINK HE CAN JUST IGNORE ME?????

WHATEVER!! I DONT HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!!

I waited till everyone was gone and Aizawa started his after school nap. I went back in the door and scoured the floor with my eyes. 

"Come on! Where is it?" I looked under each desk and chair. Checked the trash in case someone through it out. 

Nothing. 

I came up short no matter what I tried. 

I looked under my desk for the twentieth time. 

"Looking for something?"

I banged my head on the desk, surprised by the voice. 

Great, who am I gonna have to beat up now? 

I bring my hand to my head on the spot I hit and looked up. 

I saw a face I somewhat recognize, but they weren't in my class. 

"Who are you?"

The girl was taken back, "Eh! You don't remember me? I'm Mellow and in the class above you. I'm the one with the hologram quirk. From Chapter 5."

"Chapter 5? The fuck is that?"

"Its to help the readers remember me."

"Readers?"

"It doesn't matter, just tell me," she got closer with her words and leaned towards me, her hands behind her back, "are you looking for something... important?"

What... the... HELL!!

"HOW ABOUT YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I said pounding my fist into my other hand, making a small explosion. 

"Hey," Aizawa popped his head up from behind the desk. He was in his yellow sleeping bag, "If you're gonna fight don't do it on school property. And don't make noise during my nap either." He went back behind the desk and immediately started snoring. 

Both me and Mellow starred for a moment at the desk that hide the sleeping teacher. She turned to me. 

"Did you find whatever you were looking for?" She smiled as if she knew more than me. 

And it pissed me off. 

"I'm leaving," I grabbed my bag and put it around me. 

She stud still and kept that horrendous grin on her face, I wanted so bad to punch it but I'm not gonna fight another UA student when all the teachers are still walking around. I don't wanna even risk getting thrown out. 

Goddammit, I just had to lose the photo. 

Stupid Deku. 

.........

I got home and kicked off my shoes. I have a good amount of homework, and have that Hero quiz too. I went straight to my room. Both my parents were still at work. 

I took out my homework and put it on my desk. I starred at it for a while. 

"Fuck it! I can't focus." I stud and walked to my bed. Jumping onto it I laid on my back with my arms and legs stretched out. 

Screw this, I'm taking a nap. 

With my strong will and through determination alone, I forced my untired self into a nap. 

.............

"UUUGH WHAT YEAR IS IT?" I shot up. 

Oh, I just woke up from my nap. 

Let's see, was I about to study? Ahh! Yeah, that's right. 

Okay let's get back to that. 

I walk over to my desk and sit down. I opened up to where my notes for the day started. 

What...

Is...

THAT?

On the page in glitter pink pen was a heart with an M in the middle. 

WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN?? WHOSE SICK IDEA WAS THIS??

What the heck could this stupid M mean? Does it mean Midoriya? No, I don't address him like that, they would have used D. Who else has a name that starts with M?

Wait a minute... That Bitch. 

Mellow. 

I'm gonna fucking kill that girl. Did she take the photo? She must've. But when? Could it have been during lunch. 

Just wait until I get my hands on her! She won't see it coming she messed with the wrong person! 

This is all Dekus fault!

"SCREW YOU STUPID DEKU!" I shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. 

Stupid Deku, stupid Deku. 

.....

Stupid. 

 

Cute. 

 

Deku. 

It's all you fault for making me like your stupid cute everything.


	12. Hologram Bitch

Todoroki pov, the night after the date. 

"And let's see, what else happened?" I scribbled down more events of the date I had with Midoriya. 

"Oh right! I smacked him, gotta write that down." 

I heard a knock. 

Fuck I gotta hide my diary. 

I heard the door open

SHIT

I fling it into the wall. 

I turn to whoever just walked in, "I wasn't just writing in my diary."

It was my sister. 

"It's fine, I know you have a diary."

"No I don't."

"Then what's that?"

She pointed to my diary on the floor. 

I looked at it and then looked back to her, "I can explain."

"It doesn't matter, I came up here to tell you something."

I turned fully around in my chair, "Okay, lay it on me."

"Dads outta town for a while, so if you want you can have people over," she said leaning against the doorframe. 

"Oh please, who would I even invite over?" 

"Ohh you know who I'm talking about," she said with a smile.

I stare at her wide eyed and my cheeks redden, "FUYUM!!!"

"Not just Izuku! Invite over Iida, and heck, Uraraka is cool too. They can spend the night if they want." 

Hm, "So like... a sleepover?" 

 

......... next day at school......

 

"A SLEEPOVER!!" Uraraka grabbed my arm and started pulling me back and forth. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!"

It was the first rest period and Izuku went to go do something, I think he's talking to All Might, so he isn't in the room right now. 

"Well won't your father disapprove of this?" Iida said gesturing towards me. 

"Well, he can't disapprove if he's not here."

"NO WAY!!" Uraraka face started beaming with excitement, "Your dads outta town!"

"Of course! I would never think of even attempting it if he was here. He would never approve of something like this," I looked down. 

"Well we'll have a great time! Did you ask Deku yet?"

"I haven't had the time, and he's off right now and I don't know if he'll be back soon enough."

It was like Izuku heard me because as soon as I finished that sentence Izuku walked in. 

Oh boy

Uraraka frantically waved over Izuku and Iida watched close by. God, it's like I'm asking him out on a date or something. Not gonna lie it kinda feels like that. But it's weird because I'm inviting two more people. 

Izuku walked over, "Hey, what's up?"

Uraraka looked to me for the answer, Izuku copied her actions and looked at me. 

Here we go. 

"Do you.... maybe, I don't know... if you.... if you want to, you can come over tomorrow, a-after school, you can spend the night if you like," I couldn't bare looking him in the eyes. 

GOD! I'm a blubbering idiot right now!

"Iida and Uraraka are gonna be there too! It's not like it'll just be the two of us or anything!"

His face turned from being intrigued to joy, "Yeah! Definitely that'll be fun!"

Fuck, that was so cute. 

"Yeah, just come over later or something, I'll send you my address," I said sounding slightly cooler then I did before. Only slightly. 

"Okay sounds good," He smiled. The bell rings signaling the end of the rest period and we all take our seats. 

Great, if I though that date I had with Izuku was hard, how can I manage sleeping in the same room as him? 

 

Bakugo pov

 

During the break I walked around the halls. Todoroki and the rest of his little shits just sit in the room and talk. Watching them makes me sick. 

Most kids were in the halls too but they were mostly standing to the side talking. But I was looking for someone. 

Mellow

That bitch is about to feel a fiery rage like she's never felt in her life.

I walk into the upper class hallway and look down each hall. No sign of her. 

Damn it, damn it, damn it. I can't find this fucking girl. 

The warning bell rang. 

Great, two minutes left to perform a whole murder. Now I'm great, but I don't know if I'm that great. 

.....

No, I'm that great, I can do it

I just gotta sniff this chick out first. 

I continue to glance down halls. One by one. I was starting to run out of places to look. I look down the last hall and I saw her. She was hanging posters for some shit club of hers. 

You're about to get it you fucking bitch. 

I walk over behind her. She had earbuds in so she didn't hear me. I slammed my hand against the poster she just hung up and completely obliterated it. 

She froze and slowly turned around taking out her earbuds. 

"Where. Is. The. Photo." I said with rage ready to punch her. 

"Ah..."

I get more heated with each passing moment. God I can't stand her stupid face. She thinks she is so much better than me. 

"If you don't answer in 5 seconds, it will be the last 5 seconds you ever have."

She remained speechless. 

That's it. 

I start lift my hand to punch her.

"That's enough you two," a voice at the end of the hall says. 

I stop my arm and look. The U.A. principle is standing at the turn of the hallway. 

FUCK! 

THIS IS JUST FUCKING GREAT. 

I DON'T GET TO BEAT THIS GIRLS ASS AND NOW IM GONNA GET THROWN OUT. 

"You two lovebirds can get together after class," The principal says with a smile on his face. 

Love...birds..?

I look at the possession I'm in with Mellow. I had her pinned against the wall and she was facing me. 

I immediately back away. 

"LOVEBIRDS? AS IF ID EVER DATE SOME LOSER LIKE YOU!"

She remained motionless against the wall, not even trying to defend herself. But she has that same stupid as fuck smile. 

I look her dead in the eyes, "You're lucky he was here to save you, I better get that photo back soon, or next time you won't be as lucky," I storm off past the principal and back to my class. 

Fuck this, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!

Ugh!!! As soon as I get my chance, she won't see it coming!

I try to cool off walking back and just think. 

When is the safest time to confront her again? I really thought break period was fine, all teachers just stay in their rooms. 

It was even more weird to see the principal walking around. I just about never see him. And when I do....

I walk in class 1A and see Aizawa talking. 

I see the principal...

He's talking to the principal. 

He's always talking to a teacher. 

......

She made a hologram of the fucking principal. 

She made. 

A hologram. 

OF THE FUCKING PRINCIPAL. 

IM GONNA FUCKING KILL HER!

"MELLOW!! THAT FREAKING HOLOGRAM BIT-"

"BRRRRING" went the final bell signaling the end of class time.


	13. Sleepover!

Todoroki pov, after school before the sleepover. 

"DO YOU THINK ITS CLEAN ENOUGH?" I look to Fuyumi and turned off the vacuum. 

She looked up from her magazine while sitting on the couch. She studied me after I finished vacuuming the front room carpet as I wore a pink flower apron and a white handkerchief that was coving my mouth. 

She returned to her magazine, "I said it was clean enough after the 4th time."

I breathed in and out heavily. I haven't been able to calm down at all. I really don't think there was a point in the day I was calm. During school I just kept thinking about stuff we could do when they got here, what we'd eat, talk about, where'd we'd sleep. 

When I go home my brain was just like, "!!!!!! GOTTA GET READY!!!!!!" So I cleaned. And I've been like this all day. 

"You are freaking out too much about this," She said while putting the magazine down and folding her arms. 

"Well! I-I... I don't know! I've never had anyone over before!"

She stud and stretched, "When will they be here anyway?"

I looked to my micky mouse hand watch. 

"AHHHH!!" I ripped of my handkerchief and apron. "ITS QUARTER TILL 7, THEYLL BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES!!!" I ran to the stairs and bear crawled up them. 

"Gotta change, gotta change, gotta change!" 

I busted the door into my room and kicked off my slippers. I loosen my sweat pants so they start falling down. I grabbed my shirt to pull it off and start kicking at my falling down pants. 

What am I going to wear?? Something casual??? I mean, it's my house and it's just a hangout really. 

My pants started to get twisted up as I tried to step out of them. My arms couldn't seem to pull off my shirt and it was stuck covering my head. 

I started falling. 

Oh boy, here we go. 

I smacked the ground on my side. 

"UGH, FUCK!" 

"What was that?" Fuyumi said from downstairs. 

"My underwear!"

"That sounded a lot louder than just a pair of underwear!"

"I was in them!"

I leaned up and sat on my floor with my shirt still covering my view. Gripping my shirt I aggressively pulled it off my body messing up my hair. 

Uggghh fuuuuuuck my life. 

The door bell rang. 

What? There's no way!

"SHOUTO, YOUR FRIENDS!" 

"But I still have a least ten minutes," fuck it, I don't have time to worry. I gotta find something fast!

I dug in a drawer for a pair of jeans and grabbed a random sweatshirt. I basically put them in as I was running down stairs. 

Fuyumi just sat on the couch. 

Wow, what a great host you are. 

Okay, answer the door. Be cool. 

I open the door, "Hey guys!" I put on a smile even though I was more nervous than I have ever been. 

I look to my friends. It's just Uraraka and Iida. 

I look side to side, "Is Izuku here yet?"

"Good to see you too, Todoroki," she said angrily through a smile. 

Haha, oops...

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" 

"No no! It's fine, we completely understand!" Iida said gesturing with his hands. 

"We just wanted to get here before Deku did, so you wouldn't have to suffer through awkward moments." Uraraka said. 

"Wow! Thanks-"

"Because, you know, you are bound to have awkward moments no matter what!"

"Haha..... thanks..." I guess?

"Well, come in," I stepped out of the doorway and they walked past me into my house. 

I saw as they looked around in awe. 

"Todoroki! Your house is huge!" Uraraka said excitedly turning around to me. 

"Midoriya sure is a lucky guy," Iida said. 

I get red hot and stared him down, wide eyed, "IIDA!"

He gave me a small smile. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

"It's okay! He's not here yet! But for real! This house is awesome! It's like you're a prince or something!"

"Oh, no, it's not one of those fan fictions," I said brushing off her comment. 

"Yeah, you're right," Uraraka agreed. 

"Huh?" Asked Iida. 

"Don't worry about it," I say. 

"Uraraka, is it, and Iida," my sister said walked up to us. 

"Oh right, guys, this is my sister, Fuyumi Todoroki," I introduced her. 

"Please call me Fuyumi," she shook hands with the both of them. 

"It's nice to meet you!" Uraraka said 

"The pleasure is mine," Iida said with a slight bow. 

"Uraraka you can follow me, I can show you where to put your things." My sister started walking to the stairs. 

"Okay! Oh but one thing!" She walked over to me and put her hand up. She reached for the collar of my shirt at the base of my neck and pulled out a tag. "You have your shirt on backwards dear."

Huh? Shit, I must've been in such a rush. 

"Haha, oops."

Iida laughed and Uraraka went upstairs. 

"Well, I can show you where to put your things, follow me," I went up stairs and Iida followed. 

.................

"Okay, just put your stuff anywhere really, I'm not sure if we'll sleep in here yet, there could be more room downstairs," Iida and I walk in the room. 

Iida set his stuff by the wall but stayed hunched over studying an item on the ground. 

"Whatcha got there?" I took a few steps towards him. 

He shot up and turned around. 

He was holding my pink diary.

"Is this...yours?" He asked. 

FUCK! HOWD I FORGET TO HIDE THAT?

"Uhh.... no! Of course it's not mine! What kinda loser has a diary," I said reaching out to ripe it from his hands.

He held it back out of my reach before turning it around to show the back, "Then why does it say 'Property of Shouto Todoroki' on the back?"

I remained silent. 

"Well.... it's obviously my twin brothers,"   
please buy it, please buy it, please buy it. 

I gave him a fake smile. He opened his mouth to speak but the door bell rang.

"HaHA! That must be Izuku!" He looked off and I ripped the book from his hands. I gestured to the door, "Please! After you!" 

He gave a small side glance and was out the door. 

"Fuck," I whispered. I gotta hide this thing better. If Izuku got his hands on it, I don't know what I'd do. I'd burn my house down before I'd let that happen. 

Wait. 

IZUKUS HERE!

I gotta get my ass in gear. 

I shoved my diary on the top shelf of my closet. Ha, he can't get to it if he can't reach it. 

I head downstairs. 

.....

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was," I heard Izukus voice. 

"No! What are you taking about! We were just early, got a little excited I guess." I stepped off the final step and saw the three of them talking. 

Izuku was laughing along with Uraraka and Iida. I could tell he felt somewhat embarrassed for being the last one there, even when he came on time. 

He scratched the back of his head as I stepped down. He looked up to me. His face went soft and formed a smile as he breathed in. 

Fuck meeeeeee

Interpret that as you wish

"Hey Todoroki!" Izuku walked up to me. 

My stomach flipped. Dear lord. Okay, you gotta answer. 

"Hey, thanks for coming," Haha, Nailed it. 

"No, thank you for having me," he said in return. 

That smile could kill a man. And that man is me. 

"Shouto..?" My sister said from behind me. 

Oh yeah, "Midoriya, this is my sister Fuyumi Todoroki."

I stepped aside and they shook hands. 

"Just call me Fuyumi. And I've heard so much about you Midoriya!" 

FUYUMI!!! I CANT BELIEVE SHE SAID THAT

"Haha, really?" Izuku said with a slight laugh. 

"Yeah, you made quite a name of yourself in the sports festival."

Wow, okay, she totally did that on purpose. 

"Midoriya, you can follow me to put your stuff down," I said. 

"Okay," he said simply back. 

I walked to the stairs and he followed right behind me. I could feel my pulse with him just being close to me

After a short walk we were at my room. 

"Iida just set his stuff there, but I'm not too sure if we'll sleep in here so don't unpack it all yet." 

"Okay," Izuku walked over to the wall. 

Don't stare. 

Don't stare. 

Shouto Todoroki I swear to god don't stare. 

I glance towards him as he had his back turned. 

FUCK! IM STARRING. 

...but he does look cute in his jeans. 

NO WHAT AM I SAYING. 

I mean, what I'm saying is true, but Izuku is too innocent to be thinking such things. 

"Todoroki..?" Izukus voice broke me from my internal monologue. 

CRAP, OH MY GOD HOW LONG WAS HE STANDING THERE. 

I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah let's go down stairs." 

We walk out and head down stairs. Now the real party starts.


	14. Sleepover 2!

Todoroki pov, after school before the sleepover. 

"DO YOU THINK ITS CLEAN ENOUGH?" I look to Fuyumi and turned off the vacuum. 

She looked up from her magazine while sitting on the couch. She studied me after I finished vacuuming the front room carpet as I wore a pink flower apron and a white handkerchief that was coving my mouth. 

She returned to her magazine, "I said it was clean enough after the 4th time."

I breathed in and out heavily. I haven't been able to calm down at all. I really don't think there was a point in the day I was calm. During school I just kept thinking about stuff we could do when they got here, what we'd eat, talk about, where'd we'd sleep. 

When I go home my brain was just like, "!!!!!! GOTTA GET READY!!!!!!" So I cleaned. And I've been like this all day. 

"You are freaking out too much about this," She said while putting the magazine down and folding her arms. 

"Well! I-I... I don't know! I've never had anyone over before!"

She stud and stretched, "When will they be here anyway?"

I looked to my micky mouse hand watch. 

"AHHHH!!" I ripped of my handkerchief and apron. "ITS QUARTER TILL 7, THEYLL BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES!!!" I ran to the stairs and bear crawled up them. 

"Gotta change, gotta change, gotta change!" 

I busted the door into my room and kicked off my slippers. I loosen my sweat pants so they start falling down. I grabbed my shirt to pull it off and start kicking at my falling down pants. 

What am I going to wear?? Something casual??? I mean, it's my house and it's just a hangout really. 

My pants started to get twisted up as I tried to step out of them. My arms couldn't seem to pull off my shirt and it was stuck covering my head. 

I started falling. 

Oh boy, here we go. 

I smacked the ground on my side. 

"UGH, FUCK!" 

"What was that?" Fuyumi said from downstairs. 

"My underwear!"

"That sounded a lot louder than just a pair of underwear!"

"I was in them!"

I leaned up and sat on my floor with my shirt still covering my view. Gripping my shirt I aggressively pulled it off my body messing up my hair. 

Uggghh fuuuuuuck my life. 

The door bell rang. 

What? There's no way!

"SHOUTO, YOUR FRIENDS!" 

"But I still have a least ten minutes," fuck it, I don't have time to worry. I gotta find something fast!

I dug in a drawer for a pair of jeans and grabbed a random sweatshirt. I basically put them in as I was running down stairs. 

Fuyumi just sat on the couch. 

Wow, what a great host you are. 

Okay, answer the door. Be cool. 

I open the door, "Hey guys!" I put on a smile even though I was more nervous than I have ever been. 

I look to my friends. It's just Uraraka and Iida. 

I look side to side, "Is Izuku here yet?"

"Good to see you too, Todoroki," she said angrily through a smile. 

Haha, oops...

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" 

"No no! It's fine, we completely understand!" Iida said gesturing with his hands. 

"We just wanted to get here before Deku did, so you wouldn't have to suffer through awkward moments." Uraraka said. 

"Wow! Thanks-"

"Because, you know, you are bound to have awkward moments no matter what!"

"Haha..... thanks..." I guess?

"Well, come in," I stepped out of the doorway and they walked past me into my house. 

I saw as they looked around in awe. 

"Todoroki! Your house is huge!" Uraraka said excitedly turning around to me. 

"Midoriya sure is a lucky guy," Iida said. 

I get red hot and stared him down, wide eyed, "IIDA!"

He gave me a small smile. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

"It's okay! He's not here yet! But for real! This house is awesome! It's like you're a prince or something!"

"Oh, no, it's not one of those fan fictions," I said brushing off her comment. 

"Yeah, you're right," Uraraka agreed. 

"Huh?" Asked Iida. 

"Don't worry about it," I say. 

"Uraraka, is it, and Iida," my sister said walked up to us. 

"Oh right, guys, this is my sister, Fuyumi Todoroki," I introduced her. 

"Please call me Fuyumi," she shook hands with the both of them. 

"It's nice to meet you!" Uraraka said 

"The pleasure is mine," Iida said with a slight bow. 

"Uraraka you can follow me, I can show you where to put your things." My sister started walking to the stairs. 

"Okay! Oh but one thing!" She walked over to me and put her hand up. She reached for the collar of my shirt at the base of my neck and pulled out a tag. "You have your shirt on backwards dear."

Huh? Shit, I must've been in such a rush. 

"Haha, oops."

Iida laughed and Uraraka went upstairs. 

"Well, I can show you where to put your things, follow me," I went up stairs and Iida followed. 

.................

"Okay, just put your stuff anywhere really, I'm not sure if we'll sleep in here yet, there could be more room downstairs," Iida and I walk in the room. 

Iida set his stuff by the wall but stayed hunched over studying an item on the ground. 

"Whatcha got there?" I took a few steps towards him. 

He shot up and turned around. 

He was holding my pink diary.

"Is this...yours?" He asked. 

FUCK! HOWD I FORGET TO HIDE THAT?

"Uhh.... no! Of course it's not mine! What kinda loser has a diary," I said reaching out to ripe it from his hands.

He held it back out of my reach before turning it around to show the back, "Then why does it say 'Property of Shouto Todoroki' on the back?"

I remained silent. 

"Well.... it's obviously my twin brothers,"  
please buy it, please buy it, please buy it. 

I gave him a fake smile. He opened his mouth to speak but the door bell rang.

"HaHA! That must be Izuku!" He looked off and I ripped the book from his hands. I gestured to the door, "Please! After you!" 

He gave a small side glance and was out the door. 

"Fuck," I whispered. I gotta hide this thing better. If Izuku got his hands on it, I don't know what I'd do. I'd burn my house down before I'd let that happen. 

Wait. 

IZUKUS HERE!

I gotta get my ass in gear. 

I shoved my diary on the top shelf of my closet. Ha, he can't get to it if he can't reach it. 

I head downstairs. 

.....

"Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was," I heard Izukus voice. 

"No! What are you taking about! We were just early, got a little excited I guess." I stepped off the final step and saw the three of them talking. 

Izuku was laughing along with Uraraka and Iida. I could tell he felt somewhat embarrassed for being the last one there, even when he came on time. 

He scratched the back of his head as I stepped down. He looked up to me. His face went soft and formed a smile as he breathed in. 

Fuck meeeeeee

Interpret that as you wish

"Hey Todoroki!" Izuku walked up to me. 

My stomach flipped. Dear lord. Okay, you gotta answer. 

"Hey, thanks for coming," Haha, Nailed it. 

"No, thank you for having me," he said in return. 

That smile could kill a man. And that man is me. 

"Shouto..?" My sister said from behind me. 

Oh yeah, "Midoriya, this is my sister Fuyumi Todoroki."

I stepped aside and they shook hands. 

"Just call me Fuyumi. And I've heard so much about you Midoriya!" 

FUYUMI!!! I CANT BELIEVE SHE SAID THAT

"Haha, really?" Izuku said with a slight laugh. 

"Yeah, you made quite a name of yourself in the sports festival."

Wow, okay, she totally did that on purpose. 

"Midoriya, you can follow me to put your stuff down," I said. 

"Okay," he said simply back. 

I walked to the stairs and he followed right behind me. I could feel my pulse with him just being close to me

After a short walk we were at my room. 

"Iida just set his stuff there, but I'm not too sure if we'll sleep in here so don't unpack it all yet." 

"Okay," Izuku walked over to the wall. 

Don't stare. 

Don't stare. 

Shouto Todoroki I swear to god don't stare. 

I glance towards him as he had his back turned. 

FUCK! IM STARRING. 

...but he does look cute in his jeans. 

NO WHAT AM I SAYING. 

I mean, what I'm saying is true, but Izuku is too innocent to be thinking such things. 

"Todoroki..?" Izukus voice broke me from my internal monologue. 

CRAP, OH MY GOD HOW LONG WAS HE STANDING THERE. 

I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah let's go down stairs." 

We walk out and head down stairs. Now the real party starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!!! Love you all!  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
